Orgullosa
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot . O se siente orgullosa de todo aquello que hace, o hace las cosas por orgullo. Inspirada en "Rock and Roll" de The Velvet Underground.


**Orgullosa**

Inspirada en la canción "_Rock and Roll_" de _The Velvet Underground_.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío.

*.*

Camina moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, los pies se cruzan pero ella nunca tropieza. Acostumbrada a cierta clase de trato y contando con elevado estatus, le enorgullece el reflejo distorsionado que le devuelven los escaparates de joyería.

Se volvió una mujer impulsiva, porque de pensar las cosas entonces nada haría, y una vida aburrida no es una vida glamorosa. A veces hay que tener tema de conversación, de esto también se sentía muy orgullosa.

Le gusta beber margarita, nada mejor que un trago con nombre de flor. Limón y sal la estimulan, quiere vestir caliente y provocativa, pero la falda corta la restringe a clubes nocturnos.

Collares de perlas y anillos de diamantes, tacones de quince centímetros y un _little black dress_, así es como debe vestir una refinada de _alto standing_. El cabello tomado en un peinado elegante, las tiaras no son sofisticadas. El atuendo es muy importante, con orgullo declara ser la única que sabe combinar.

Por las mañanas prefiere vestir con las camisas de su última adquisición. Se pasea por el piso descalza y con el pelo suelto, se prepara una taza de café. Ella sabe la fascinación que despierta en un hombre ver a una mujer usando camisas masculinas, lo que ignoran es que no la volverán a recuperar, y si se enorgullece de su colección de camisas es porque le gusta tener evidencia física de sus éxitos.

Los prefiere musculosos y rizados pero no le cierra las puertas a quien le proponga una buena aventura.

Alardea de sus _affairs_ con famosos. Siempre con discreción, no hay que confundir diva con puta. Algunos le vuelven a llamar, y aunque se enorgullece en demasía, Mimí no repite experiencias ni tampoco busca fama internacional.

Alguna vez estrelló un auto deportivo, otra vez intentó fumar pero se ahogó en el primer intento. Entonces decidió que era mejor una vida más sana con alguna que otra recaída esporádica.

Recaídas, algo le excita en esa palabra.

Se hace la manicura con frecuencia, tiene una membresía en un spa. Sólo consume productos dietéticos o ensaladas orgánicas y va al gimnasio tres veces por semana. Está muy interesada en su salud y su estado físico, le teme a las arrugas y a engordar pero el sicólogo le da pastillas para no pensar.

A veces sale a cantar con amigos a karaokes caros. Sólo compra entradas _vip_, detesta la ópera con su alma. Le gusta la exclusividad y la selectividad pero aborrece los ambientes aburridos y snobs. Cree que la vida se debe disfrutar, y si se tienen millones en el banco ¿qué mejor? Se enorgullece de su apellido, del prestigio de su padre y no tener necesidad de trabajar para disfrutar.

Es feliz, algunos la encuentran vacía, ella cree que es la envidia hablando. Hay mucho amargado sin intención de divertirse y ella siente lastima por ellos.

—Deberías salir a que te diera la luz —le dice a Koushiro.

Pero Koushiro no se divierte y nunca tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Mimí no entiende cómo puede permanecer indiferente cuando ella se sienta en la orilla de su escritorio y se cruza de piernas sin ninguna discreción. Intenta con un escote pronunciado, una espalda desnuda y un vestido traslúcido. Siempre se ha enorgullecido de sus habilidades de seducción, le irrita encontrar a un hombre que no le pone atención.

A veces lo llama a las tantas de la noche y le pide que vayan a cenar.

Pero él siempre tiene que trabajar al día siguiente.

—¿Acaso te aburro? No tenemos que llamarlo cita, sólo quiero que salgas un rato.

Él pregunta el motivo de su persistencia, ella no entiende por qué tiene que preguntarlo todo. Él insiste, ella sigue esquivando el tema.

Le envía mensajes de texto, sigue invitándole a cenar.

Koushiro nunca responde, siempre la ignora.

Aunque le gustan los desafíos, se aburre con facilidad, pero algo en ese sujeto desaliñado evita que desista. Los que no entienden dicen que es el orgullo herido, ella se hace la desentendida. Sí es un tema de orgullo, pero posiblemente no del mismo tipo que creen todos.

Y una orgullosa no puede dejar su estilo de vida por un hombre.

—_It's all right_ —se repite después del nuevo rechazo y sigue caminando al vaivén de sus caderas como si nada hubiese pasado.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas. Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Milenios que no escuchaba _The Velvet Underground_, releo y cada vez me convenzo más que la historia no guarda relación con la canción, al menos no con la letra. Pueden considerarla una metáfora, una interpretación moderna, una adaptación o un intento frustrado._

_La cuelgo para no perderla, me tienden a explotar laparatos electrónicos en general. Es cierto, soy algo gafe ¿y qué? Desventajas de nacer un martes 13… en fin, caprichos de autor._

_- __**J**__apiera __**C**__larividencia._


End file.
